


无歌塞壬

by imaginebear



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 假如夏洛克是麦考夫年少时捡到的一条人鱼。是修改之后的重新发布，这一次是下定决心更完的。





	1. Chapter 1

 麦考夫十分讨厌在船上漂泊的日子。

  无论从哪个角度上讲，对麦考夫来说，学习生物学都是太过赌气的决定。他本该沿着父辈的路步入政坛，但是年轻人总是太过自信。他不喜欢那些带着伪善面具悲天悯人的政要，对铁血的那些也没好感，所以直接改道修习生物。他还记得那个假期，他跟家里关系僵得都快断交了。

  想起这些，现在的他只会觉得好笑。究竟是哪根筋搭错了，他才会觉得生物学家就只是待在实验室里摸摸兔子的呢？ 现在，他正位于北半球的大西洋东部，离他买了甜品的挪威陆地不远的地方。当然，离那些可爱的北极熊和鞍纹海豹还有些距离。至少他现在没看到。

   破冰船上的伙食除了鱼鱼鱼就是罐头罐头罐头，他觉得自己愁的发际线都要后退了——虽然本来他发际线就比同龄人高——而他的导师，北极之行的罪魁祸首哈德森女士则正兴高采烈的对着一群鱼拍照。 一群深海鱼跑到水面来的确很不同寻常，但是也不至于让我们的麦考夫·懒得动·福尔摩斯先生挪动到甲板上像只好奇的沙雕鹦鹉似的抻着脖子左顾右盼。他选择猫在船舱里写论文。甜甜圈远比那些毛绒小动物有趣，即便他已经有不少牙是补过了的，他也还这么觉得。 

  “麦考夫给我出来！你来看看这个！好像不太一样！”哈德森太太的尖叫声穿透耳膜直击灵魂。麦考夫只得放下笔走出船舱看看导师究竟是见到什么妖魔鬼怪了才会如此失态。 他慢吞吞的走到甲板上，把着护栏向下望去，然后表情就变成了周围人o型嘴的减弱版。 

  起初他以为那是一个人在水中冬泳。但在这种水域冬泳显然太不合适了，而且他/她的下半身却并不是人类。枝齿鲨一样的不显著的歪型尾表明了他/她——至少是他/她的下半身——的身份。那是皱鳃鲨。 当然这位朋友也是有背鳍的，所以像人类的地方根本不到百分之五十。而且这个距离，除了那略显苍白的后背和黑色短发，别的什么也看不出来。

  “我还以为这个传说中才有呢。”麦考夫揉了揉眼睛。他不太喜欢这种惊喜。这太出乎意料了。 

  “哺乳类出生之前泡在羊水中，所以我想，咱们那些长着尾巴和长毛的祖宗也可能进军海洋。” 此时的哈德森太太就像注视着自己的孩子一样看着水中游动的身影。这位婚姻不幸的女士几乎是将自己的一生完全奉献给了学术。对于她来讲，这些生物就像她的子女一样。或者说——至少她的论文是她的子女。

  “如果她跟她的鱼类朋友一样，那不是该待在深海里吗？还是说她要跟咱们唱个人鱼歌谣让咱们像泰坦尼克号一样撞冰山啊？”另一个学生安德森在一旁搭话道。他正调好焦距准备给下面的东西照张像，不想一股水流射过来打掉了他手中的相机。跌落在甲板上破碎的声音让麦考夫怀疑这家伙心也跟着碎了。

  “...愚蠢的人类。”水里的生物发话了。他说的是英语，而且音色相当好听。不过很明显，那是条公鱼。他声音略低沉并且富有磁性，麦考夫发誓，要是他唱歌自己可能会想跳入海水中游过去倾听。 他仰面躺在水中，游动以保持与船的相对静止。就像看笑话一样看着船上的众人。

  这种感觉多少带来了些恐惧。但自认为被一条鱼鄙视了的有志青年安德森马上回去找东西准备把下面的那条鱼打得粉身碎骨。他还没走几步就被另一股水流打得趴在了甲板上。

“你们应该找个什么东西来让我上船。”底下的大爷又发话了。 大家就像着了魔一样听从他的指令，七手八脚的把那只人鱼拖上船。不过最后是由刚才完全没出力的麦考夫把他抱上来的。 看得出，他是饿的有点皮包骨了，而且也受了不少的伤。即使在没有水、背鳍紧贴在他的身上的情况下，也能看出这背鳍缺少了一大块。 

  他需要人类的帮助。麦考夫想。但他仍要保持他那诡异的尊严。

“擦干我。过一会儿我就能变成人了。”人鱼紧紧的贴在麦考夫的耳边说。

  让人着迷的声音，不是吗。 

  等到麦考夫完全清醒的时候，他发现自己正待在船舱里。旁边的卷毛家伙心安理得的喝着自己私藏的可可。等他终于注意到这股视线的时候，他无所谓的把杯子放到了一边。 

  “该说他们戒心太弱还是太差劲？一条重伤的雄性人鱼都能把他们玩的团团转。至于你，发际线危机的先生，在我贴在你耳边说话之前还很清醒。及格。”

   好吧，看来这还是一条废话多的人鱼。麦考夫翻了一个白眼。当然此时他不知道的是，他会用一生的时间来把这个白眼演绎到最严重的强迫症也无法挑剔。 

“那么，伟大的人鱼先生，你是为什么要上我们这艘船呢？”麦考夫扯起官腔倒是有板有眼。 “看我当时的一身伤，先生。这很容易想到。你的衣服都在哪儿？能帮我拿一套备用的吗？我想我不应该光着或者只裹着你的旧床单。” 

  麦考夫随手从箱子里翻出了一套衣服丢过去。刚才看的时候，这家伙就已经把自己裹在被里了。现在也只露出了上半身。不知什么原因，之前看起来是个跟自己差不多年纪的青年的他现在看起来只有13、4岁。但是与之前一样，还是苍白，并且削瘦。但是没有了那些触目惊心的伤痕。麦考夫比他高大了很多，所以衬衫并不合身并且皱成了一团。再加上那皱成一团的表情，气氛整个就变了。 麦考夫脑子里飘过的都是整个的皱鳃鲨。他们自由的在600米一下的水中游动。反正这个深度，这个鱼口密度，你也不怎么用注意你的外表，所以就随便长长……褶子……褶子鲨…… 然后思维宫殿里的褶子鲨就变成了一只袜子糊在了麦考夫的鸵鸟脸上。

“你不能因为那条糟糕的尾巴就给我乱定物种好吗？！” 然后这条人鱼真得气的挤出了一脸褶子，一头黑卷毛也张牙舞爪的颤了颤。

  抬头纹长了就不能消，麦考夫突然想这样提醒。不过这对魔法生物或许没什么用处。而且夏洛克绝对是个可爱的小屁孩，安安静静的时候也漂亮的像精灵。看在这一点上，麦考夫忍下性子对这家伙道了歉。

  人鱼当然擅长揣测心理。要不然为什么那么多人明知道这只是一群美丽的野兽，却还是愿意为他们葬身大海？

  实际上麦考夫也只能顺着他的性子来了。管他是希腊神话的还是安徒生童话的，都是会魔法的超级生物。一个浪卷珍珠大家就都要送命的。

  “人鱼跟你想的还有点区别。”卷毛不客气的指出。

  “你指没有水就会变成人类？你们还真是个神奇的物种。我都想把你解剖了。”

  “做梦，发际线危机的鸵鸟脸。”

  麦考夫又圆润的翻了一个白眼。然后打算岔开话题。

  “你叫什么名字？”

  “猜。”

  “那就叫你金鱼好了。”

  “你知道了也念不出来。”卷毛又叽里咕噜的说了一段话。麦考夫只是听都觉得舌头要打结了。“所以我不介意你给我取一个名字。这是个特权。”

  “那谢谢你了？金鱼先生。叫你夏洛克如何？”

 

 “嗯 那我就当你默认了。夏利。”麦考夫没有得到回应便自顾自的继续说着。

“从我的面前消失！！”这回飞过来的是被子。好在麦考夫立刻逃了出来。

  他假装完全不慌张的关好了舱门，然后四处看了看，发现大家还都在各司其职按部就班的忙着。哈德森太太也正对着一堆标本瓶写写画画。安德森正努力的扛着照相机照那些水中潜行的生物……

等等，照相机？

麦考夫认真的回忆了一下。他觉得自己的记忆不应该有差错。除非是那条鱼又动了什么手脚。

“有什么问题吗？我留给你三分钟的答疑时间。然后我就要回去喝你的可可了。”门打开了一条大缝，从里面探出来了一个毛茸茸的头。

  麦考夫没理他。本来这玩意就是反科学的生物。什么都往他身上想就对了。

  “哦，是嘛。不过不是我自己想变成小鬼的。只是因为这样比较节省体力。”

可恶的、会读心的魔法生物。麦考夫想。这绝对是个大麻烦，但说不定也会帮得上什么忙。


	2. Chapter 2

“早上好，麦考夫——”心情不错的哈德森太太端着一盘诱人的小饼干从还在没形象的打着哈欠的麦考夫身旁经过。这盘小可爱成功的吸引了麦考夫的注意力。甜食会使人开心，这可不是没有道理的。而现在麦考夫就准备用这东西开心一下了。

  “早上好，哈德森教授。您今天起得可真早。”向自己的老板问好显然是应当的。

  “别打这些东西的主意，麦考夫。它们是给你那可爱的弟弟准备的。”哈德森太太换了一个姿势端盘子，以确保麦考夫不会从这里拿走任何一块，然后她径直走向现在由麦考夫和夏洛克共享的隔间。

  “这简直是我今年听过的最好笑的笑话。”就那家伙，简直是撒旦在世啊！麦考夫翻了个白眼。事实上那家伙不只在这几天之内吃光了自己的储备粮，在自己的房间里折腾个天翻地覆日月无光，还利用了什么不知名的魔法，总之——现在全船的人都认为他是麦考夫带上船的可爱小弟弟了。

  耶稣在上，他麦考夫福尔摩斯其实才是福尔摩斯家的幼子啊。虽然这其实是个蛮烂大街的姓氏，但是在某个特定的范围内——比如说政界，福尔摩斯还真的就只有这么一支。

  如果说这家伙真的黏上自己，等到回国的时候恐怕还需要给他弄个合法的身份。麦考夫习惯性的摸摸自己的头发。他仿佛已经看到了这家伙仗着自己的伶牙俐齿跟雪莱吵的鸡犬不宁的场景了。虽然他的假身份还得依靠这位已经在政界初露锋芒的福尔摩斯家长子来处理。

  等一下，我干嘛非得给这家伙当保姆？麦考夫突然回过神来。

  魔法。

  可能是他无法在自己的身上施加更高级的魔法，所以才弄了个这样的暗示吧。

  麦考夫喝着自己的茶想到。虽然他本人是挺希望有个弟弟的，但是应该不是这种灵异的生物。他应该强大，甚至可以任性，但不该...

  “早上好，麦考夫。”夏洛克端着另外一盘小点心出现在麦考夫的面前，并且就那么自在的坐在了麦考夫的对面。这动作打断了麦考夫的幻想。

   只是看盘子就知道是谁的作品。诶。麦考夫痛心疾首。

  “早，小魔头。”麦考夫无精打采的说道。然后他看到夏洛克把那盘点心朝自己推过来。

  “这东西吃多了我难受，然后我碰巧记得某位高材生喜欢吃。”

   夏洛克一脸嫌弃的看着眼睛明显在闪光的麦考夫。

  “我觉得十年以后你就会是满口蛀牙了，绝对错不了。”

  “你这种非人类的鬼话可信度很低。”麦考夫拿起小蛋糕就塞到了嘴里。对于很久都没吃到蛋糕的麦考夫来讲，这简直是人间美味。看来这船上的女性都对看起来似乎很乖的夏洛克充满了爱意。

  激发了她们的母性吗？

  “大多数人类对可爱的东西都没什么抵抗力。”夏洛克眨巴眨巴眼睛盯着麦考夫。

  “我倒是挺奇怪为什么我会想带你回家的。”麦考夫尴尬的喝了一口咖啡。这时候他反倒不太想问出这句话来了。

  “少部分是出于我的暗示，更多的还是你自己的问题。你想要个能跟得上你的思维模式的弟弟。所以考虑一下我怎么样？”面前的人鱼双手合十，眼睛笑的眯成了一条缝，随即又坐正。

  “我们的生活是十分单调无趣的，所以我想改变它。因此与我们的社会格格不入，所以我遇到你时才会那样狼狈。在我能看到的过去里，你似乎也是一个这样的人，这是我选择你的原因——相似度。当然你最终打算拒绝我的话我也没什么异议。”

  说到最后，夏洛克又从盘子里拿走一个小蛋糕塞进嘴里。

  “海里可没有蛋糕。”他模糊不清的说道。那个表情委屈的就像是一只可怜兮兮的家养犬。

   麦考夫的同情心最终还是占了上风。

  准确来讲他还是有些担心，万一真的抛下这家伙，他弄出什么暴风雪一类的东西，那这一船的人无疑都将葬身于大海。

“那好，但是我有一个条件，就是你不能在充当我弟弟这一角色的时候，使用任何魔法，除了在威胁到你的生命的情况下。”麦考夫补充道。

  “成交。我会帮到你的，我看得到。”夏洛克眨眨眼睛。

 

[收起](http://www.lofter.com/collection/deathandloop/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=907102#)

[编辑](http://www.lofter.com/edit/3db8f5_12c2ff2e7) [删除](http://www.lofter.com/collection/deathandloop/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=907102#) [热度(4)](http://www.lofter.com/collection/deathandloop/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=907102#) [评论](http://www.lofter.com/collection/deathandloop/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=907102#) [分享](http://www.lofter.com/collection/deathandloop/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=907102#)

 

 

 

 

[打开新页](http://deathandloop.lofter.com/post/3db8f5_12c2b3afa)

[Droid.](http://deathandloop.lofter.com/)

## 无歌塞壬【一】

**假如夏洛克是条人鱼x**

**是很久很久之前的老文。最近情绪不稳定需要找点学习之外的事情做，所以就返回来填这个坑。由于之前lof上面的我删掉了，所以我会重新发一个合集。第一章放在tag里面，剩下的以防刷tag还请戳进我主页的合集里查看xx**

**我会找时间去把神夏重新看一遍的啦。**

**随缘还是会更，等我把这边的重发弄完就回去更新。**

【这是还没有施工完毕的目录】

 

  * [第二章](http://deathandloop.lofter.com/post/3db8f5_12c2ff2e7)    <<没有发tag，但实际上第二章发出来了

  * [第三章](http://deathandloop.lofter.com/post/3db8f5_12c3003d2)    

  * [第四章](http://deathandloop.lofter.com/post/3db8f5_12c3954a1)




 

 

【一】

 

  麦考夫十分讨厌在船上漂泊的日子。

  无论从哪个角度上讲，对麦考夫来说，学习生物学都是太过赌气的决定。他本该沿着父辈的路步入政坛，但是年轻人总是太过自信。他不喜欢那些带着伪善面具悲天悯人的政要，对铁血的那些也没好感，所以直接改道修习生物。他还记得那个假期，他跟家里关系僵得都快断交了。

  想起这些，现在的他只会觉得好笑。究竟是哪根筋搭错了，他才会觉得生物学家就只是待在实验室里摸摸兔子的呢？ 现在，他正位于北半球的大西洋东部，离他买了甜品的挪威陆地不远的地方。当然，离那些可爱的北极熊和鞍纹海豹还有些距离。至少他现在没看到。

   破冰船上的伙食除了鱼鱼鱼就是罐头罐头罐头，他觉得自己愁的发际线都要后退了——虽然本来他发际线就比同龄人高——而他的导师，北极之行的罪魁祸首哈德森女士则正兴高采烈的对着一群鱼拍照。 一群深海鱼跑到水面来的确很不同寻常，但是也不至于让我们的麦考夫·懒得动·福尔摩斯先生挪动到甲板上像只好奇的沙雕鹦鹉似的抻着脖子左顾右盼。他选择猫在船舱里写论文。甜甜圈远比那些毛绒小动物有趣，即便他已经有不少牙是补过了的，他也还这么觉得。 

  “麦考夫给我出来！你来看看这个！好像不太一样！”哈德森太太的尖叫声穿透耳膜直击灵魂。麦考夫只得放下笔走出船舱看看导师究竟是见到什么妖魔鬼怪了才会如此失态。 他慢吞吞的走到甲板上，把着护栏向下望去，然后表情就变成了周围人o型嘴的减弱版。 

  起初他以为那是一个人在水中冬泳。但在这种水域冬泳显然太不合适了，而且他/她的下半身却并不是人类。枝齿鲨一样的不显著的歪型尾表明了他/她——至少是他/她的下半身——的身份。那是皱鳃鲨。 当然这位朋友也是有背鳍的，所以像人类的地方根本不到百分之五十。而且这个距离，除了那略显苍白的后背和黑色短发，别的什么也看不出来。

  “我还以为这个传说中才有呢。”麦考夫揉了揉眼睛。他不太喜欢这种惊喜。这太出乎意料了。 

  “哺乳类出生之前泡在羊水中，所以我想，咱们那些长着尾巴和长毛的祖宗也可能进军海洋。” 此时的哈德森太太就像注视着自己的孩子一样看着水中游动的身影。这位婚姻不幸的女士几乎是将自己的一生完全奉献给了学术。对于她来讲，这些生物就像她的子女一样。或者说——至少她的论文是她的子女。

  “如果她跟她的鱼类朋友一样，那不是该待在深海里吗？还是说她要跟咱们唱个人鱼歌谣让咱们像泰坦尼克号一样撞冰山啊？”另一个学生安德森在一旁搭话道。他正调好焦距准备给下面的东西照张像，不想一股水流射过来打掉了他手中的相机。跌落在甲板上破碎的声音让麦考夫怀疑这家伙心也跟着碎了。

  “...愚蠢的人类。”水里的生物发话了。他说的是英语，而且音色相当好听。不过很明显，那是条公鱼。他声音略低沉并且富有磁性，麦考夫发誓，要是他唱歌自己可能会想跳入海水中游过去倾听。 他仰面躺在水中，游动以保持与船的相对静止。就像看笑话一样看着船上的众人。

  这种感觉多少带来了些恐惧。但自认为被一条鱼鄙视了的有志青年安德森马上回去找东西准备把下面的那条鱼打得粉身碎骨。他还没走几步就被另一股水流打得趴在了甲板上。

“你们应该找个什么东西来让我上船。”底下的大爷又发话了。 大家就像着了魔一样听从他的指令，七手八脚的把那只人鱼拖上船。不过最后是由刚才完全没出力的麦考夫把他抱上来的。 看得出，他是饿的有点皮包骨了，而且也受了不少的伤。即使在没有水、背鳍紧贴在他的身上的情况下，也能看出这背鳍缺少了一大块。 

  他需要人类的帮助。麦考夫想。但他仍要保持他那诡异的尊严。

“擦干我。过一会儿我就能变成人了。”人鱼紧紧的贴在麦考夫的耳边说。

  让人着迷的声音，不是吗。 

  等到麦考夫完全清醒的时候，他发现自己正待在船舱里。旁边的卷毛家伙心安理得的喝着自己私藏的可可。等他终于注意到这股视线的时候，他无所谓的把杯子放到了一边。 

  “该说他们戒心太弱还是太差劲？一条重伤的雄性人鱼都能把他们玩的团团转。至于你，发际线危机的先生，在我贴在你耳边说话之前还很清醒。及格。”

   好吧，看来这还是一条废话多的人鱼。麦考夫翻了一个白眼。当然此时他不知道的是，他会用一生的时间来把这个白眼演绎到最严重的强迫症也无法挑剔。 

“那么，伟大的人鱼先生，你是为什么要上我们这艘船呢？”麦考夫扯起官腔倒是有板有眼。 “看我当时的一身伤，先生。这很容易想到。你的衣服都在哪儿？能帮我拿一套备用的吗？我想我不应该光着或者只裹着你的旧床单。” 

  麦考夫随手从箱子里翻出了一套衣服丢过去。刚才看的时候，这家伙就已经把自己裹在被里了。现在也只露出了上半身。不知什么原因，之前看起来是个跟自己差不多年纪的青年的他现在看起来只有13、4岁。但是与之前一样，还是苍白，并且削瘦。但是没有了那些触目惊心的伤痕。麦考夫比他高大了很多，所以衬衫并不合身并且皱成了一团。再加上那皱成一团的表情，气氛整个就变了。 麦考夫脑子里飘过的都是整个的皱鳃鲨。他们自由的在600米一下的水中游动。反正这个深度，这个鱼口密度，你也不怎么用注意你的外表，所以就随便长长……褶子……褶子鲨…… 然后思维宫殿里的褶子鲨就变成了一只袜子糊在了麦考夫的鸵鸟脸上。

“你不能因为那条糟糕的尾巴就给我乱定物种好吗？！” 然后这条人鱼真得气的挤出了一脸褶子，一头黑卷毛也张牙舞爪的颤了颤。

  抬头纹长了就不能消，麦考夫突然想这样提醒。不过这对魔法生物或许没什么用处。而且夏洛克绝对是个可爱的小屁孩，安安静静的时候也漂亮的像精灵。看在这一点上，麦考夫忍下性子对这家伙道了歉。

  人鱼当然擅长揣测心理。要不然为什么那么多人明知道这只是一群美丽的野兽，却还是愿意为他们葬身大海？

  实际上麦考夫也只能顺着他的性子来了。管他是希腊神话的还是安徒生童话的，都是会魔法的超级生物。一个浪卷珍珠大家就都要送命的。

  “人鱼跟你想的还有点区别。”卷毛不客气的指出。

  “你指没有水就会变成人类？你们还真是个神奇的物种。我都想把你解剖了。”

  “做梦，发际线危机的鸵鸟脸。”

  麦考夫又圆润的翻了一个白眼。然后打算岔开话题。

  “你叫什么名字？”

  “猜。”

  “那就叫你金鱼好了。”

  “你知道了也念不出来。”卷毛又叽里咕噜的说了一段话。麦考夫只是听都觉得舌头要打结了。“所以我不介意你给我取一个名字。这是个特权。”

  “那谢谢你了？金鱼先生。叫你夏洛克如何？”

 

 “嗯 那我就当你默认了。夏利。”麦考夫没有得到回应便自顾自的继续说着。

“从我的面前消失！！”这回飞过来的是被子。好在麦考夫立刻逃了出来。

  他假装完全不慌张的关好了舱门，然后四处看了看，发现大家还都在各司其职按部就班的忙着。哈德森太太也正对着一堆标本瓶写写画画。安德森正努力的扛着照相机照那些水中潜行的生物……

等等，照相机？

麦考夫认真的回忆了一下。他觉得自己的记忆不应该有差错。除非是那条鱼又动了什么手脚。

“有什么问题吗？我留给你三分钟的答疑时间。然后我就要回去喝你的可可了。”门打开了一条大缝，从里面探出来了一个毛茸茸的头。

  麦考夫没理他。本来这玩意就是反科学的生物。什么都往他身上想就对了。

  “哦，是嘛。不过不是我自己想变成小鬼的。只是因为这样比较节省体力。”

可恶的、会读心的魔法生物。麦考夫想。这绝对是个大麻烦，但说不定也会帮得上什么忙。

 


	3. Chapter 3

这条看起来有些神经病的人鱼很爽快的答应了麦考夫的要求，尽管连麦考夫自己都觉得，这样要求一个刚刚才从被追杀的危机中逃脱出来的人太过分了。

不过反正这家伙现在适应的很好，麦考夫也就放弃了自己瞎操心当妈妈的工作。现在他还是那个认真做实验的好学生，只是身边多了一个永久性跟屁虫。

“麦考夫，那个很好吃，你做完实验就把它炖了吧！”

“没可能的你死心吧。那是濒危动物我还得把它放回去。还有刚才我只是给它加了个标记。”

“麦考夫那个蠢材的照相机被我玩坏了，所以你是得给他赔钱吗？”

“那你上次是怎么处理的？”

“你现在不是让我表现的像正常人吗？”

“拜托随便玩坏别人的相机像是正常的人科人属智人种干的事情吗？”

麦考夫感觉自己都要崩溃了。虽然这孩子——好吧真的不想叫他孩子——总能吸引女孩子的目光，甚至包括了那个安德森的梦中情人。现在他觉得夏洛克回敬安德森的方式就是跟多诺万女士天天一起玩了。

这样的倒霉孩子带回家里真的没问题吗！！！麦考夫扶了扶自己依旧在不断后退的发际线。自从他听说发际线后退是因为祖国的水质之后，他已经吃了很久的矿泉水了。

“麦考夫少爷，雪莱少爷正在客厅里等你。”两鬓灰白的管家正弯着腰帮麦考夫扶着车门。擅长冥思苦想的他这才意识到自己已经下了那艘会带来霉运的船。

是的，没错。跟目前看起来装的很乖很讨人喜欢的夏洛克一起——没错一定是装的！

“少爷，这是谁家的孩子？”管家看着坐在麦考夫身边乖乖的看着一本插图版北欧神话的孩子问道。

“他的事情等一下我再跟你解释。现在就当他不存在吧。”然后他就看到了夏洛克可怜巴巴的眨着大眼睛，就好像是在说——

“麦奇，你不想要我了吗？你就要这样把我丢下了吗？”

战败，再一次的。

“好吧，这家伙是我在挪威捡的。想看看能不能收养他。正好留在祖宅陪父亲和母亲了。”麦考夫无奈的解释到。他大义凛然的拖着夏洛克进了房子。准备迎接来自福尔摩斯长子的嘲讽。

“我亲爱的弟弟去海上有没有什么收获啊？我还跟别人打赌你这个同情心泛滥的家伙会带点什么小动物回来呢——”雪莱修长的身子蜷缩在沙发里，他拿着一份报纸百无聊赖的等着自己的弟弟，然后抬头就看到了那只欢快的卷毛小鬼。

“这比你当年带回来红胡子还劲爆，麦奇。”雪莱一字一句的说着。

想当年麦考夫在风雨交加的夜里抱回来一只没比豚鼠大了多少的狗崽子的时候，雪莱也是这个姿势缩在这个位置的。虽然这‘想当年’指的其实也就是一年以前，但是在这一年内发生的事情太多了，在雪莱的思维宫殿里，这件事已经被丢到阁楼了。

“夏洛克，这是雪莱。”麦考夫指着还缩在沙发上的年轻俊美的男人说道，夏洛克轻轻的哼了一声。

“雪莱，这是夏洛克。”雪莱干脆回了一个白眼，真不知道他跟小孩子生什么气。虽然这是个实际年龄高的突破天际的小鬼——夏洛克曾经认真的说过，在他还很年轻的时候，曾经吃过维京海盗。但是因为觉得特别难吃，所以改变了伙食，发誓这辈子不吃人肉。

气氛瞬间变得难以想象的紧张。麦考夫觉得自己被夹在了两个即将爆发的火山之间，但是他还不能撤离战场，不然这小鬼不被雪莱丢出去才怪呢。

“老爷夫人马上就要散步回来了。”管家看了看挂钟说道。“我去厨房看看晚餐准备的如何了。”


	4. Chapter 4

老爷和夫人，麦考夫愁得发际线都要上升了。他似乎还能想起来上次母亲心血来潮要做一顿传统的英式家宴，那桌土豆死亡的惨烈景象。

 

其实这不是重点，福尔摩斯家的厨艺向来不是重点。重要的是如果夏洛克被允许进入福尔摩斯家，他能否被教育成一位正直的英国绅士。又或者他进不来，这家伙何去何从。挪威海域大概已无他的容身之处，那这偌大的伦敦城中呢？

 

话虽如此，但是父母欣然接受夏洛克的消息还是令麦考夫心碎不已。天啊，【身边需要个孩子陪伴】这种话也称得上是理由吗？

 

孩子个鬼头哦，麦考夫心想。

 

雪莱是由祖父母带大的。麦考夫是由雪莱带大的。平心而论福尔摩斯夫妇的确没有真正体验过养大一个孩子的感觉。所以他们欣然接受这位来自北欧的少年也无可厚非。只是麦考夫担心夏洛克会做出什么伤害了自己父母的事情，毕竟哪怕只是他，当年还因为一些无关紧要的小事跟雪莱打了好几次。

 

别忘了我答应过你。所以我是不会乱来的。麦考夫。

 

夏洛克趴在沙发上咯咯的笑着。明天开始他将接受正统的教育，还要去定制西装。一切都很顺理成章。借用福尔摩斯家现有的权势，他会过的就像福尔摩斯家本来就有这个孩子一样顺利。至于他的未来会怎样，是进入政途还是像麦考夫一样搞研究，那就是日后的事情了。其实他们的母亲作为贵族之女，虽不擅长交际但是却学的一手好数学。如果不是因为生了雪莱和麦考夫，她可能都要跑到美国去修自己的博士学位了。不过她还是选择在伦敦读完了自己的学位，并在一个特定的圈子取得了不错的影响。

 

好吧，姑且再相信他一次。麦考夫收拾行囊离开了家。他还是需要回学校的，毕竟生活依旧要继续。只是他的人生目标有了点小小的变动。现在他也想回去从政了，不知道这算是个好事还是个坏事。

 

一半是因为那箱比老妈做的饭还难吃的罐头，另外一半则是因为那个小鬼。

 

才不是我爱心泛滥，一定是因为那该死的魔法。

 

麦考夫这么想着，心里舒服了许多。

 

 

“夏洛克，你不能再陷入那样的境况。我相信你来这里也不只是为了药物成瘾.”麦考夫牵着夏洛克的手把他从戒毒所里拖出来。在他的授意下，夏洛克在那里享受了非一般的长时间治疗，现在甚至都养胖了不少。至少轻轻搂着不会让麦考夫觉得要被夏洛克的颧骨划伤了。

 

“你知道那些东西并不能从实质上伤害我的，麦考夫。”夏洛克还是有些生气。毕竟是在戒毒所里关了半年，他不可能不埋怨麦考夫。

 

“但是你也知道这会伤了母亲的心。在经历了那些之后她并不能承受另一个儿子也误入歧途。我觉得我是得好好看着你了。省得我们可爱的小人鱼真的变成泡沫融化在伦敦的泥沼里。”

 

麦考夫几乎是抵在夏洛克的耳边说这句话的。他能看到夏洛克的耳朵泛起了红色——虽然只是一瞬间，然后就被强行的压制下去了。

 

今年的夏洛克 福尔摩斯23岁。这也是人鱼夏洛克来到伦敦的第十个年头。而他在这个对于人类来讲还有些意义的日子——没错他作为人类的生日——却刚刚才被麦考夫从戒毒所像认领流浪狗一样拖出来。鉴于他们两个人在前几年发生的种种，这样简单粗暴的行为是夏洛克难以忍受的。

 

“那你也不能表现的跟后妈似得。”夏洛克想了想，选择了最适合描述现在的麦考夫的词汇。他会来到人类世界，也不是为了让自己再体验一次幼年时期的。

 

“听起来有些道理。所以我决定让你去找份差事干。顺便出去租个房子吧，你交际圈里的人类几乎就只剩下我一个了。这对你模仿人类百害而无一利。租个房子你能接触到房东，邻居，甚至是有个室友。那样对你了解这个世界还挺有帮助的。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我可以认为你这在是嫌我烦，赶我走了吗？”夏洛克依旧是一副一点就着的样子。

“真正的人类到你这个年纪也早就独立了。你博士肄业也无所谓，反正你也只是想用学校的实验室——所以我在巴茨医院给你找了份实验室的差事，顺便等一下我们去看看你的新公寓。位置还不错，而且我已经尽量为你找了一位好房东。”麦考夫稍微侧过头对着夏洛克说道。

 

“还有，这回算是如你所愿。我不用当你的妈妈了。”极其平静的语气，却让一直对任何事情都无所谓的夏洛克内心泛起了一丝恐惧。

 

看来麦考夫是真的生气了。

 

其实就算是真正有血缘关系的人，从戒毒所出来之后家人与其老死不相往来的也是占着大多数。夏洛克在戒毒所待着的这样长的一段时间也算是明白了这个道理。只是当麦考夫真的表现出来失望和有所舍弃的时候他不能接受罢了。

 

夏洛克不再说话。沉默的跟着麦考夫走进轿车。一路上只是偏头望着窗外。麦考夫则直视着前方，他的黑伞黑伞斜靠在两人之间的座位上。就好像是把两人分划到了不同的时空。

 

车最终还是停在了市中心的一条街道上。依旧是典型的排房，相当符合麦考夫的审美。房子对面是并不算十分宽敞的街道——对于夏洛克这种不需要开车的人来讲也无所谓。至于房东太太，则是一位和和气气的中年女人。【基督徒，目前为止单身。喜欢做点心，接受过相当于中产阶级的良好教育】不过她看着麦考夫眼神似乎有些——就好像发现了新大陆一样。这多少让夏洛克有些难受。

 

“那么，舍弟就交给您了。”麦考夫跟这位房东太太简单的交代了几句。然后便转身示意夏洛克跟自己上楼查看房间。

 

夏洛克的东西之前就送过来了，他本身才是最后的一批货物。不过其实这些东西也并不全是麦考夫贝尔梅尔街上房子里的那些东西，很多都还是新置办的。包括那些抱枕和沙发——他以前从来都不喜欢单人沙发的。还有很多东西则并没有被带过来。

 

看来贝尔梅尔街还是有自己的影子存在。也就是说还有机会回去？

 

夏洛克端起壁炉上的头骨摩挲着。然而死去已久的人类并不能给予他答复。夏洛克思维的阁楼里还有着关于它的讯息——这家伙是货真价实的人类头骨，麦考夫送给他的第一个礼物。至于麦考夫是怎么获得它的夏洛克从来都不曾考虑，毕竟麦考夫当时就已经从事了好几年的MI6特工职业，也许这人其实是什么叛国的特工吧。

 

“学乖一点，夏洛克。一点就行。我不是什么时候都能护你周全的。”麦考夫的声音从房间的门口传来，伴着他的叹息。“你的房间我还会给你留着，你可以过来住几天，但是请不要一直赖在我那里。”

 

夏洛克没有回答。麦考夫只当他已经接受了这个提议。

 

“那么，我先走了。祝你和特德太太拥有一个美好的晚宴。或许你应该直接告诉她，我已经有喜欢的人了，虽然那是个刚刚才从戒毒所里被提出来的小混蛋。”


	6. Chapter 6

所以夏洛克就这样开始了一段全新的生活。单身公寓，唠唠叨叨的女房东，巴茨医院的一个小职务，虽然需要跟尸体打交道，但是有一个远超医院标准的实验室——很明显麦考夫帮他安排的很好。也没有很严格的考勤制度，他完全可以哪天想去上班就哪天去。而且里面还有一个漂亮的女实习医生茉莉琥珀——夏洛克没费什么力就看出来了她那平淡如水的生平。

中产阶级的家庭，  
医学院毕业。成绩不会特别好，大概在中上游。  
并非十分热爱医学，但却励志以此谋生。

可怜的姑娘。

其实夏洛克也并非十分爱好这项工作。只是真的如麦考夫所说，热爱化学的他需要一个实验室而已。而后他又发现了另一项他十分感兴趣的东西——推理。也许真的是因为他并非人类的缘故，他对那些细节的东西十分敏锐并能从中演绎出真相——当然他绝对不承认这些都是他在之前麦考夫教过他的东西的基础上弄出来的，那样也太神化这家伙了。

渐渐的，他由于毒瘾治愈而产生的空缺就被寻找案子和尼古丁贴片替代了。尽管挂牌算是当了个私家侦探[虽然自称是咨询侦探],但是案子这种东西都是可遇不可求的。后来他干脆冲进苏格兰场的地盘寻找案子，还遇到了一位可以纵容他的探长雷斯垂德——好吧，谁管他的名字到底是约翰还是什么别的东西！反正隔着制服他都能感觉到这人内心对于麦考夫的那种敬畏——哪有一个探长天天围着自己跑的道理，肯定是麦考夫指使的。说不定还给他涨了个工资顺带解决了一下他的婚姻危机——而更具体的事情夏洛克则更无心过问。

而随后的几年里，夏洛克去接了各种各样的案子，而他的费用也是因人而异。不是说他见到富有的人就会漫天要价，而是取决于案子本身。慢慢的他就用自己极高的委托完成率在侦探的小圈子里建立了威信，有时候甚至雷斯垂德探长以外的官方侦探都会来询问他的意见。他甚至用午餐和零钱去收买了很多流浪汉，让他们成为自己的“眼”，替自己去监视这座城市。而他自己也尽可能的去摸清城市中的所有路线和地质情况，这些看起来似乎过于无聊的小习惯在他侦破案件的时候真的是十分有用。

当然这只是他事业当中成功的一部分，巴茨医院那一部分他简直是一事无成。如果不是茉莉一直在帮他做些什么活儿的话，他可能真的就会被辞退了——他是说现任院长看他不顺眼太久了，因为这人上任第一天夏洛克就发现他跟他的保姆有染，而且如果不是茉莉提前预料到了夏洛克会说些什么不利于他自己的东西而拦住了他，估计夏洛克会直接在就职典礼现场让这位新官员名誉扫地。

但是他的日常生活依旧很糟糕。这不只是说他完全不规律的作息时间和饮食习惯。房东太太几乎不能再容忍他冰箱里那些令人毛骨悚然的实验器材和半夜吱吱呀呀的小提琴声。万幸你没有抢，房东太太这么说。但是我还是得告诉你你下个月就得给我搬走。

依旧是麦考夫帮他联系了房东，他们的老相识，哈德森太太。现在的她不再拥有全世界四处跑的体力，而是专心的猫在自己的甜品店研究新菜式。不得不说她做研究的谨慎在烹饪方面也是同样适用的。而且哈德森太太对他也算是知根知底，他根本不用再抽出一份精力去隐瞒自己的身份——这更有利于他专心工作。只是哈德森太太希望夏洛克能更多的接触一些他们生活圈子以外的人，因此强烈建议他去寻找一个室友，在这点上他们未能达成共识。

受不了新房东唠叨的夏洛克跟茉莉“无意间”提起这件事，善良的姑娘立即跟医院里专业“拉各种皮条”的小斯坦福说明了情况。小斯坦福对夏洛克的尿性也是有所耳闻，因此他只能是去自己的朋友圈里碰碰运气——找不到就算了吧，不能因为这事坏了名声。

然后小斯坦福无意间在公园遇到了还拄着拐杖的旧友，约翰华生。MI5的人在监视器后紧张的查找着这个人的资料并交付给麦考夫查看。其实之前就有几个人被小斯坦福相中，但是他们的履历无一能入麦考夫的法眼。因此就被麦考夫以各种理由带离了这场选拔——当然是以完全合理的理由。

麦考夫对军人的信任程度还是会高一些的，所以约翰才会有见到夏洛克的那一刻。当然这对他来讲不一定是好事。


	7. Chapter 7

约翰华生刚进入贝克街221B就感觉有些不对劲。就算不用他这些年在战场和手术室里锻炼出来的直觉他也能看得出来。

他的新房东太太似乎跟夏洛克太熟络了些，这与之前旧友小斯坦福的说法并不相符。哪有人会先把东西搬到自己还没交定金的租住地？恐怕只有这位侦探先生了吧。他果然不同寻常。

约翰并未意识到这种信任是源于他们之间的某些交集。急于找到廉价租房的他并未仔细思量其他事情。在仔细研究了夏洛克在起居室的收藏之后他终于明白了，为什么夏洛克会这样难以找到室友。原因再明显不过了不是吗，你打开冰箱有可能会发现他的人头朋友，壁炉上的头骨先生，以及冰箱门上的那袋子手指——幸好夏洛克并不是个伪善的心理医生，约翰想。他不必担心自己被做成红烩小牛膝，他是指夏洛克这种根本不打算操心人际关系的性格让自己在这方面很安心。

安心归安心，操心在所难免。他还没坐热那个看起来价格不菲的单人沙发，就被这个异常活跃的年轻人拖去了犯罪现场。鸣笛的警车前来迎接，看来他对于苏格兰场意义非凡。

用夏洛克的话说，你身为刚从阿富汗战场退役下来的军医或许对这种情况还有所怀念，也许你想跟来看看？

夏洛克把他拖进了警车。这反倒令里面的小探员一脸诧异。

“跟我们的新朋友讲讲案情，探员。”夏洛克看向窗外，面无表情的说道。

约翰最近忙着找工作和租房，并不关心时事。夏洛克这么说不无道理，但是对于约翰来讲这些小的细节只能让他更加的惊讶与不安。

“死者是一位女士。目前的状况来看她属于自杀，死亡时间不超过48小时。”

小探员看起来依旧有些惊讶，看了看脚下似乎在整理思路。然后继续案情的叙述。

“既然你们已经认为她是自杀，那请我来还有什么用处？刚上班一天就被打发来见我甚至连早餐都没来得及吃，在办公室偷吃了一个苹果的实习探员。”夏洛克偏过头看向车外，面无表情的说到。

“在此之前有三个人死于完全相同的方式，这又不可能是连环自杀案...”

这人倒是有些委屈了，声音渐渐的低了下来。几乎是趴在副驾驶的椅背上看着约翰，直觉告诉他这比看着夏洛克要舒服的多。

“雷斯垂德探长觉得可能搞不定所以才请您来的，您是这行的高手啊。”

这也难怪。因为他的前辈告诉他，这个高智商的麻烦通常不会做警车来所以他无需准备太多。不过他也能看出来，在被夸奖过后就连这个锋芒毕露的人表情也缓和了许多——虽然仍旧没有笑容在。

约翰硬是被夏洛克拖进了现场。不顾男法医安德森仿佛是被人非礼了一般的尖叫。实际上自从他从战场上回来，他就没见过死尸了。如今这个场面的确令他不那么舒服。

现在天气比较寒冷，尸体还算保存良好。一位穿着浅色工作套装的女士就那么趴在位于一栋排房二楼的房间里，如果不是周围忙忙碌碌的法医也许他就会觉得这是一场恶作剧。但实际上不是这样的——这一切都是真实的。

欢迎来到现实世界，约翰对自己说。哪怕是伦敦也不是那么风平浪静的，而碰巧自己真的该死的喜欢这些刺激——他觉得似乎都不那么瘸了。

夏洛克的确擅长于此道。在一夜的寻找之后，他找到了它的手提箱。那里面有着至关重要的讯息。

约翰是指，除此之外根本什么都没有了。

这位聪明的女士曾经有一部手机，而她或许把她落在了凶手那里。现在夏洛克正一边盯着电脑屏幕里的地图一边吃着三明治。

“约翰，如果你不认路，你会把前往目的地的任务交给谁？”夏洛克突然问道。

“路人甲，GPS,司机。”约翰感觉莫名其妙。这似乎不应该出现在饭桌上，它怎么看都是一个很突兀的问题。

“这就说的通了！”夏洛克丢下晚餐看起来很激动，随即蹿了起来换衣服准备出门——哦，他放下了笔电拿了一个平板。但是约翰仍旧觉得他看起来很蠢，一头朝气蓬勃的卷毛看起来简直像是007新电影里那个嫩的仿佛能挤出水来的军需官。但就在他发问之前夏洛克就蹿了出去。约翰定神看到其实他的电脑界面并不是一个地图——那更像是车辆导航系统的界面。因为有一个点正在移动，位置离这里不算远。

他决定跟上去，但是为了安全起见他只能带上这台电脑。

oh,shit.那个小混蛋正远程操控这玩意呢。他别无选择只能举着它。


	8. Chapter 8

华生选择了通知官方人士。他要求苏格兰场的朋友们也跟踪这个讯号，却没有按照他们的要求原地等待。他也担心夏洛克会因为救援不及时发生这样那样的意外，这个泥沼般混乱的城市的确需要这样一个人。他带上了自己的老朋友勃朗宁以备不时之需。尽管他并不希望自己用到这个东西。

甚至连他自己都没有注意到，现在他的脚已经不跛了。实际上他中弹的也从来都不是腿上的任何一个部分。医生也说他跛脚不过是因为心里创伤，可他从不曾自己克服这个。

夏洛克上了出租车司机的车，被拉到了一个偏僻的废弃房屋。那是一幢不小的建筑，可能本来会被当做教堂之类的东西。可由于某些原因被废弃了。虽说是一个人迹罕至的地方，可对出租车司机来讲却未必是没有可能知道的。毕竟他们才是真正对这个城市的大街小巷都熟悉的人。

“我也是偶然一次接送客人才路过这里。所以放心，如果我不想绝对不会有人看到你的尸体。”出租车司机说道。那是一个并不年轻的白人男性，只凭其面容也知道绝非善类。

动物能感知到人类的疾病，身为人鱼的夏洛克也拥有类似的能力。他知道面前的人时日无多，而他的疯狂也总会有个理由。但至少他仰仗的不会是手中的异形打火机。那可不会射出子弹来，但外形极具迷惑性。

夏洛克与他赌博，赌的就是桌上瓶中的胶囊。一份是毒药，一份是毫无害处的东西。对于别人来讲这或许是枪械逼迫下的无奈选择，而夏洛克则看起来是为了他那所谓的骄傲。

夏洛克不怕这些所谓的毒物，但他的确想赢过人类的思想。但是在他咽下手中药物之前，这位司机就被窗外射来的子弹穿透了胸膛。那人离开的极快，可也足够夏洛克辨别那是一个怎样的人。只是没能马上反应过来那是谁。接下来刺耳的警笛声就吸引了他的全部注意力。这对他的老朋友们来讲绝对算得上出勤最快的一次了。毕竟他们既不希望夏洛克死，又不希望被羞辱的太惨。

没人相信一个看起来饱受惊吓的人的分析。夏洛克称得上毫无阻碍的从警戒线里出来，站到了麦考夫的身旁。时间或许很难在超越人类认知的魔法生物身上留下痕迹，可普普通通的白人男性却经不起时间的摧残。常年坐在办公室里的麦考夫也长出了肚腩，发际线问题也日趋严峻。唯一不曾改变的大概只剩下对亲近之人的情感。特别是对夏洛克的。

“关心则乱，你自己说的。”夏洛克的头发因为被毛毯胡乱的裹了一会所以造型变得非常奇怪，看起来就像是在爆炸现场逃出来的样子。麦考夫并不在意这个不体面的部分，他提着自己的黑色长柄伞站在阴影里看着面前的男人。身旁的女秘书仍旧低头认真的敲着手中黑莓的键盘，仿佛周围的这一切与她并无关联。当然，这只不过是她所受到的训练造成的假象罢了。鬼知道她在忙什么机要大事。

“我总得关心一下我弟弟的安危，听说在现场发现了毒物。”

对身为人类的夏洛克福尔摩斯会有害的东西。而对身为人鱼的夏洛克来讲这不过是变相的借口，一个来监视他的借口。因此他脸上的不耐烦可是一点也没有掺假。华生从人群里挤出来的时候正巧看到面前这幅景象还以为麦考夫是夏洛克什么不共戴天的敌人（鉴于之前他跟麦考夫有一次非常不愉快的会面），但很快他便了解到这是一对儿兄弟。(但估计不是亲生的，长得一点都不像。华生在内心补充到，他感觉被麦考夫的视线扫射了一遍并已经因为自己的想法而死了一回。）

天下哪里有这样的兄弟呢，他们的相处模式或许更像一对所谓柏拉图的情侣。

华生一边打量着他们一边想到。这个玩手机的秘书他见过一次，可惜她并不会回应华生恰到好处的搭讪。


	9. Chapter 9

“所以他是你的哥哥啊。”约翰小心翼翼的捧着茶杯说道。他纠结的抬头纹都变多了。他实在是不知道应该怎么跟正在气头上的夏洛克搭话----他是说至少现在夏洛克这幅缩在沙发里的受气包模样很像是在生气。那种感觉就像是他当兵以前看隔壁家那对年轻情侣吵架——女孩子抱怨男孩子接她干预了她的自由，而男孩子觉得他应该保护女孩。但很快他就强行把脑中的场景替换成了一对儿相亲相爱的兄弟。他也觉得自己不应该被来自自己同性恋姐姐的古怪世界观影响而对这对兄弟之间的感情作出什么曲解，兴许只是基因变异导致他们长得不像呢。

不过那家伙毕竟是独一无二的天才，谁也不知道他脑子里装的都是些什么。凡事也不能说太满。约翰盯着夏洛克毛绒绒的后脑勺想到。仿佛这样就能让那些凌乱无序的红棕色头发变得服帖。

“你也可以认为他是我的敌人。”夏洛克的声音从沙发靠背处传来，听起来倒没太过情绪化的倾向，这个认知倒是让约翰开心了许多。他还以为夏洛克会因为被麦考夫一路押送回贝克街而怒火中烧，这样看起来到还不错。

夏洛克伸手在沙发靠垫后摸了一会儿，拿出几张尼古丁贴片并熟练的将它们贴在手臂上。那看起来明显是超过一次的用量，我们的好军医因此内心警铃大作。

“嘿！你不能——”

约翰放下茶杯，几乎是打算冲过去把他胳膊上的东西扯下来。

“即使刚才那个案子，都有些无聊了。”夏洛克收回手臂，用另一只手放下袖子。这样约翰也没办法体面的弄下那些东西。这时候好医生的羞耻心就占了上风。

“可刚才是你让麦考夫把他带来的东西一并带走的？”

“我不想接他的案子。”夏洛克从沙发上爬起来，眼神看上去并不算十分清醒。当然那可能是尼古丁贴片的效力，也可能是他困了。约翰只想看着这人老老实实的回房睡觉，然后他就可以往博客上慢吞吞的写一下这一次的冒险经历，就像心里医生建议他的那样。

“我就说你的腿没有毛病。”话语伴随着关门声结束，约翰也终于注意到了这被他忽略的事实。或许这样的日子真能拯救自己。他一边搓着手一边等待电脑开机时想到。由于并不精通此道，他的电脑明显要比刚买的时候迟顿了许多。也许这家伙也该做点什么振奋人心的事情才好。


	10. Chapter 10

夏洛克是个怎样的人？他可以充满活力后半夜四点把小提琴拉得宛如驴叫，也可以在沙发上鲶鱼一般蜷缩一整天。他有艺术家般对美的鉴赏力，却搞不懂那些小孩子都清楚的天文常识。他自称与麦考夫有深仇大恨，但约翰知道他完全没办法在兄弟间的对话里插上一句嘴。所以，去他的深仇大恨！

而天才与疯子只有一线之隔。综上，夏洛克绝对是个不寻常的人。约翰一边敲着他今日的博客一边在脑海里整理着这些信息。今天他依旧没有什么安排，而且生物钟过早的把他叫醒。现在还没到哈德森太太的早餐时间，因此他也无需出门。

如果不是因为夏洛克那声懒洋洋的“约翰”的话，他可以享受一个完美的赖床的周末。但现在他只得到起居室里看看室友到底又做了什么惊世骇俗的事情出来。他在起居室里看到了一个惊慌失措的年轻人，这么早就来了客户可真不同寻常。

亨利来自巴斯克维尔地区。那地方是军事禁地，有各种各样的传言，其中就包括那里的生化实验产物已经逃逸并且杀害了多人。而他如此早的来到贝克街，则是因为他觉得他看到了谋杀他父亲的东西，并且那个怪物这次会杀了他。

约翰注意到夏洛克并没有什么表情。也对，这样的咨询侦探当然是不会相信那些不科学的东西啦。他肯定更相信眼见为实。但出乎意料的，最后夏洛克居然接下了这个案子。

“当你把所有的不可能性都排除掉，剩下的那个就变成了事实。”夏洛克这样回答约翰。而实际上他的确对那所谓的怪物产生了一点兴趣。没有怪物最好，如果是基因工程的产物也罢，但千万别是来自于他所属于的那个世界的东西。这场争端一旦开始，就定会以两败俱伤结束。这也是他这么多年来从不使用任何魔法的原因。

当然，还有那么个荧光兔子失踪案等着他去侦破呢。

就像亨利说的，这个偏僻的地方因为那些可怕的传说成了猎奇之人的旅游景点。偶尔也有人真的宣称他们看到了怪物，不过显然在夏洛克看来他们的可信度都不高。

看来，真的要去他们所认为的最危险的地方看看喽。约翰叹气。他正在搅拌自己的第二杯咖啡----夏洛克跟亨利的女心理医生聊的或许很开心，而自己就只能听当地的无良导游吹牛皮。这完全不公平。

第二天，夏洛克带着他进了基地一探究竟。

“你真的有通行证！？”约翰的表情看起来像是要吃了那张卡片。

“福尔摩斯先生。”夏洛克说到。“注意听，约翰。”夏洛克看起来甚至还有点得意。

他们通常称呼夏洛克为小福尔摩斯。所以这个卡片的主人应该是....麦考夫？！约翰更惊讶了。这回他真的不相信什么兄弟关系不好的传言。

而麦考夫得知自己的通行证被盗刷则是在十分钟之后。但他除了意味深长的叹了口气之外并没做什么其他的事。总有一天夏洛克会栽在这种事情上，他可等着看呢。


	11. Chapter 11

如果硬要约翰拿出什么做比喻的话，这东西更像是辐射产物。它的脊柱畸形的可怕，嘴似乎永远也合不上——但那些可怖的尖牙足以刺穿头骨。也许它以腐肉为生，那么它嘴里的细菌所带来的感染会是致命的——但这些显然有些想的太远。

是的，这是夏洛克和约翰最终遇到的东西。在此之前他们潜入那个基地时像麦考夫预料到的一样出现了身份验证的问题，可他们最终有人相助全身而退。可现在看来在那里面遇到的贵人动机并不单纯——他并非他所说的那样是委托人父辈的友人，他是那个嫌疑人。他并不希望这一切被打扰，所以他想要外面来的，会影响这里生活的人死。

可他们不知道的是，人类的科技一时半会是并不能凌驾于上帝造物之上的。在古老的魔物面前，基因变异的恶犬更像是对世界一无所知的婴儿，以及奴仆——它不得不对夏洛克表示臣服。就像在狼群中所有成员都地位分明一样，在兽类眼中人鱼之类就是像首领一样的存在。

人在进化中却失去了这种敬畏。

夏洛克如释重负的表情并不能被身后的人看到。他本来有些担忧——也许那是他们捕捉到的世界未知领域的生物。可现在看来完全不是。而约翰他们见到的，只是这个男人驯服了那头变异的野兽。

心生恶念之人扭曲的吼声撕破天际。可他也意识到自己无法战胜面前这个男人——或者说他刚刚驯服的野兽。

这位教授不得不低下头去承认了自己的罪行。他无法不珍视自己生命的，而这是大多数人的弱点。

这趟旅行总算是有惊无险。

可他们回到位于贝克街的住处时，却见到了个意料之外的人——

是麦考夫。他坐在黑暗之中等待着他们，像尊黑色的雕像一样一动不动。

或者不如说等待着夏洛克。约翰想了想，假借去超市抢购打折蔬菜之名逃出了房子。他可不想被这两个人之间的战火波及。

“有何贵干？”夏洛克打量着麦考夫。很明显他刚从白金汉宫或者别的什么有皇室的地方匆忙赶来，而夏洛克向来对那种案子不感兴趣。

但麦考夫坚持每次都来。只要在他的手下工作，事情就都还在麦考夫的掌控之内。夏洛克不太喜欢这个。

“我是有一个案子，但我并不想托付于你。”麦考夫说。“相反的，我是来警告你不要参与进这件事情。”

这是相当严重的情况，甚至有可能会威胁到自己和他两个人的性命。毕竟夏洛克和麦考夫都足够聪明且足够了解对方，激将法并不适用。

这真的是所谓的禁令了。夏洛克突然有点想去读他的脑子，可谁叫他自己教会了麦考夫如何防备呢。

他对这警告产生了一点兴趣。


	12. Chapter 12

禁令某种程度上意味着挑战，这是福尔摩斯家的共识。但显然这种禁令限制的只是“人类的夏洛克”。不过也正是为了达到某种平衡，“人鱼的夏洛克从不被允许出现”也成为了兄弟二人的底线---夏洛克自然不能打破底线，但他乐意于以人类的身份冒险。

这也是生活在人世间的乐趣所在。

“莫里亚蒂。与他有关的案子请不要参与，这个人是受官方保护的。”麦考夫说道。“他有一些其他的用处。

不难想象到那是怎样的一种交易---某些资源，换取一个国家无条件的保护并且任由其在自己境内撒野。夏洛克对此嗤之以鼻。当然也有可能是这个人太过强大，但能够让麦考夫认输的人几乎不存在于这世间。

“如果我接到了涉及他的委托，那就超出了你我的控制。我必须完成我的工作。“夏洛克不带感情的，一字一顿的回答。

“这是为了你的安全着想。”麦考夫强调了“你”字。意思再明确不过。

夏洛克也不是一开始就懂得完全不去使用他身为异族的力量的。他曾引发了异常的天气状况，而那招来的其他生物几乎将他置于死地。他柔软的，如同女子裙摆一般轻盈的尾鳍变得残破不堪，他在泰晤士河里漂浮了许久，最终还是麦考夫把他从河里捞了起来。是的，夏洛克作为人鱼有些先天的不足----

但这不妨碍他有一个绝佳的头脑，他完全可以凭这个在世上活的好好的。

而莫里亚蒂是谁这个问题勾起了约翰强烈的好奇心。但在谷歌上检索这个姓氏的第一个词条并不与什么黑社会相关----那只是一位在普通公立大学教书的、名不见经传的数学家，也有些在圈子内部还算著名的期刊，算是大多数学生的良师益友了。总的来说是一个并无太大污点的人。

夏洛克本人并未就约翰的疑问给出任何回应。约翰权当他忘了这件事情，但那样有悖常理。毕竟无论夏洛克嘴上怎样说，实际上他都是很在乎麦考夫说的话的。那种剑拔弩张的氛围更像是某种...乐趣。就像小孩子一定要获得家长的注意，所以把抱枕丢在地上，但这本身并不会造成太大的伤害，最多只是弄脏了抱枕的外皮。

约翰甚至有幸瞧见了麦考夫恶作剧般踩住夏洛克裹着的床单的一角，而这导致他的胞弟差点全裸着在某公爵的府邸散步。

那的确是一段有趣的经历。约翰被从某诊所的面试队伍里请出来，前往约克郡公爵的府邸。而当他抵达那里的时候，正好看见用被单把自己裹成一直茧的夏洛克跟他的哥哥生闷气。顺带一提，麦考夫正站在夏洛克身旁。

“如果不能亲眼见到当事人，那么我无法接收这个委托。”夏洛克坚持。

“事关重大，你不能在这里任性。”麦考夫坚持。

然后夏洛克就那样站起来准备走了。他说没说“告辞，再见”约翰根本就没记，因为他的被单被麦考夫踩住了。他晃了几下才没有失去平衡，但被单被扯到了腰部，差一点，他就要真的在这里裸奔了。

这如果传出去可真的是大新闻，但约翰真的不敢笑。一方面在公爵的管家面前放声大笑实在太失礼，另一方面他不想被夏洛克报复，虽说有他兄长在的时候他的确很少来操心自己的事情。

“啊，华生医生。”麦考夫终于注意到了约翰，他愉快地把话题又拐到了医生身上——这倒是令约翰本人感到更加尴尬了起来。

抛却这件事情讲，这段时间麦考夫造访贝克街的次数显然增多——并不止局限于来品尝哈德森太太的甜点，有时候他甚至会屈尊来到这地方与大家共进晚餐。显然这件事情本身就代表着危险，毕竟能让相当于整个大英政府的人来到此地肯定极其不平常，但，好吧，这也不是约翰能够左右的事情。他只觉得自己现在像误入黑洞引力范围的陨石，自己的生命完全不由自己控制。

他们吵起来就像两个喋喋不休的中学生，这两个智商站在人类顶端的人遇到一起就好像重返两三岁似得。

所以他选择尽可能多的出去逛逛，有时候是去找实习工作，有时候则是去约会。不需要操心朋友安危的日子其实还是很好的，约翰突然怀念起自己不用当保姆的那些时光了。可鉴于自己失业期间刷的卡都是夏洛克的，他觉得自己还真是个“高薪保姆”。

自然，约翰不知道他不在家的时候发生了些什么。


End file.
